


Can we dance upon the tables again?

by TheStorm09



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Confessions, Cute Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, I'm confused, LiSBtS reference, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Tempest reference, Theater - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorm09/pseuds/TheStorm09
Summary: Chris ha estado practicado para una obra escolar sumamente importante, pero los ensayos no están saliendo como esperaba, así que Daniel decide intervenir.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen, Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Can we dance upon the tables again?

—¡Dios, no puedo hacerlo! 

La frustración de Chris era claramente notoria, en los últimos días se había estado esforzando bastante, pero seguía fallando de cierta forma, llegando hasta casi maldecir, bueno ese es juramento de superhéroe que sigue manteniendo pero si usaba palabras como ''Caracoles'' 

Desde que los ensayos para la obra de teatro escolar comenzaron, Chris practicaba a toda hora, antes de ir a la escuela, después de la escuela, durante los entrenamientos de Daniel, antes de dormir y también en la casa de los Reynolds, siempre llevando el libreto a todos lados como si se de un amuleto se tratase 

—¡Claro que puedes! Solo te hace falta un poco de practica. 

Eran un poco cuestionables los dotes actorales de Chris, también la forma en la que consiguió el papel pero al menos el ''porque'' estaba claro, ya que si a Chris le preguntaran si quería ser parte de una obra de teatro tan importante para la escuela el simplemente respondería con un -No, gracias- pero esta vez no fue así.

—He estado practicando bastante ¿Por que sigo sin conseguirlo? —El sentimiento de derrota abarcaba su mente, las expectativas eran altas y la presión de arruinarlo era creciente, preguntándose si el esfuerzo valía la pena se sentó en el suelo de la habitación de Daniel, abrazando sus piernas para poder ocultar la cabeza en ellas.

Daniel tenía que ser completamente sincero, estaba agotado de escuchar los quejidos de Chris por no tener suerte con el papel, pero al mismo tiempo conocía la situación escolar donde dijeron que si la obra primaveral tenía buen recibimiento reabrirían algunos clubes, entre ellos el de dibujo y sabía cuanto le apasionaba el dibujo a Chris por lo cual podía entenderlo; el probablemente haría ese sacrificio si llegara a pasar algo similar con el club de fútbol. 

—Tu sabes cuanto significa el club de dibujo para mi...

Si, lo sabía, desde que se conocieron pudo observar alguno de sus trabajos y como su hermano le dijo que tenía un futuro brillante, pudo ver como sus ojos se iluminaron llenos de alegría en su onceavo cumpleaños cuando Charles le regaló mas material de arte y el uso su mesada ahorrada para regalarle una libreta de bocetos que hasta el día de hoy sigue usando.

No podía dejar a Chris ahogándose en su frustración, así que debía ayudarlo, de alguna forma.

Tomó el libreto que estaba en el suelo y empezó a leer la escena en la que estaba estancado, nunca fue un buen actor, aunque a veces llegaba a mentir ¿Era parecido? Probablemente no, pero de algo debía de servir. 

—Practiquemos juntos. 

—¿Q-Que? 

—Me escuchaste, practiquemos juntos, levántate. 

Y entonces Chris se levantó del suelo, viendo a Daniel con el libreto de la obra en su mano, con algo de duda sobre si Daniel podría ayudarlo, pero no perdería nada por dejarlo ayudar.

—¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo? Es muy lindo de tu parte pero no quiero molestarte mas de lo usual. —El chico podía verse algo nervioso, todas sus practicas habían sido en solitario, era la primera vez que iba a ensayar con alguien.

—¡Estoy seguro! Podría ser divertido, entonces... tú seras Próspero y yo seré Ariel ¿Verdad? Nunca he visto la película de La Tempestad.

—La obra no tiene película, Daniel.

—Pfft, como sea... entonces empecemos con la escena.

[...]

—¡A mi, mi siervo, ven! —Llamaba Próspero a su leal acompañante quien estaba pronto acudir a su llamado.

—Acércate, mi Ariel ¡Ven! 

—¡Salud, amo excelso! Vengo a cumplir vuestras órdenes — ''Ariel'' después de cruzar par de la habitación de puso a la par de Chris, quien estaba tratando de mantener el personaje lo mejor posible.

—Espíritu ¿Forjaste punto por punto la tempestad que te ordené? 

—Abordé el buque del rey, y mis llamas hicieron maravillas en los camarotes, las llamas y el fragor parecían estremecer a las audaces olas y asediar al potente Neptuno hasta su mismo tridente retemblara. 

—¡Mi animoso espíritu! ¿Hubo alguien tan firme y constante que pudiera soportar la confusión con ánimo tan sereno?

—N-Ni un alma. Fernando, el hijo del rey, fue el primero que se sumergió gritando... ''¡El infierno esta vacío y los demonios se hallan aquí!

—¿Y están ya a salvo, Ariel?

Daniel subió rápidamente a su cama, siguiendo lo que el libreto mandaba tratando de hacer un buen trabajo, Chris no había llegado todavía a la parte que le costaba trabajo pero podía notar que estaba manteniéndose estable. 

—Ni un caballero pereció y como ordenaste... los mantuve en la isla —Antes de decir la siguiente línea, Daniel saltó de la cama — ¡En tropas!

—Ariel, cumpliste puntualmente tu obra, pero aún hay mas que hacer 

—¿Hay que trabajar más? Permitirme recordarle la promesa que hizo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Que es lo que pides? 

—Mi libertad

—¿Tu libertad?... ¡No! Eso no lo puedo conceder. —La voz de Chris se alzó de una manera que pocas veces se ha llegado a escuchar, un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Daniel, resonante y cortante como pocas veces.

—Pero... prometiste mi libertad ¿No es así? —Daniel en ese momento estaba algo confundido, el estaba leyendo el libreto y ese no era su parlamento ¿Estaba improvisando acaso? 

—Nunca he dicho el cariño que te tengo, pues tengo el habito de cubrir mi alma. Mi leal espíritu... compañero y amigo... ¿Acaso no estar a mi servicio no esta lleno de emoción, regocijo y placer? 

—Claro amo... claro que lo está.

—Entonces te pregunto ¿Por qué deseas tu libertad?

—La emoción muere de prisa... y me temo... si salimos en busca de nuevas aventuras... te hartarás de tenerme y estaré... solo. 

Y en ese momento, de cierta forma se dio cuenta que tal vez muy en el fondo, no era Ariel que hablaba con Próspero, pero tampoco estaba hablando con Próspero ¿O se trataba de una confusión? De cualquier forma, debía mantenerse en el papel, o regresar a el.

—Estoy contigo y no cederé ¡No concibo ver que vas solo! No podría contener la envidia 

—Entonces ven conmigo ¿Esta eso en tu poder?

—Espíritu, toma mi mano, mi amigo mas fiel —Chris termina por inclinarse ante Daniel, para tomar con suavidad sus manos mientras observa directamente a sus ojos, dejando caer el libreto —Pero te ruego esperar un poco: continúa sirviendo a mis planes.

Y cuando estén cumplidos, lo juro... Volaremos más allá de esta isla. El fin del mundo será un simple preludo... Procuraré que tu felicidad sea tanta que olvidaras el nombre de la libertad. ¿Que dices tu ante mi deseo mas grande? 

—Si. —Daniel tomó un corto momento antes de dar su respuesta ¿Era seguro entregar la vida de Ariel para cumplir los deseos de Próspero? ¿O si acaso ya no se trataba de ellos y era Chris, su mejor amigo quien hacía la petición?

—Quedo sumamente complacido. Tu labor ha concluido por ahora ¡Así que apresúrate! Tengo cosas que hacer

[...]

—Chris eso fue increíble, creo que lograste dominarlo por fin, aunque cambiaste unos diálogos de Próspero ¿Olvidaste esa parte de tu parlamento? —Trataba de enfocarse mas en lo que sucedió antes de cambiar todo, el realmente esta orgulloso de la aparente mejora de Chris en cuanto su actuación.

—No exactamente... —Chris se puso de pie sin soltar las manos de Daniel, las cuales eran suaves y cálidas —Daniel... tal vez este no sea el momento para decirlo, hay algo que creo que debo decirte; yo... 

Su mirada se perdió por un segundo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que deseaba expresar, era complicado, la tensión en el ambiente aumentaba con cada minuto que pasara, porque solo eran ellos dos y la distancia entre sus cuerpos era cercana.

—Recuerdo esa vez que nos conocimos, como después de que me salvaras nos miramos y sonreías, porque dijiste que después de mucho tiempo habías tenido un amigo —Una sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Chris ante el recuerdo de hace tantos años atrás, era increíble como algo tan lejano podía ser un recuerdo tan claro. —Cuando tuviste que huir para regresar tiempo después nunca pude estar mas feliz y saber que te quedarías fue la mejor noticia que pude recibir porque... sabía que estaríamos juntos.

—Realmente lo recuerdo...

—Se que lo recuerdas, pero últimamente he estado pensando en el futuro ¿Que pasa si decides irte a Puerto Lobos? Se que tal vez sea egoísta pero la idea de dejarte ir y esperar a un regreso que tal vez nunca suceda me aterra, no quiero perderte otra vez sobretodo porque... me gustas, Daniel.

En ese preciso momento Daniel tuvo un golpe de realidad, pero no podía asimilarlo, ni siquiera creía que lo que escuchó fue real ¿Era algo real en verdad? De pronto todo se sentía tan intenso pero tan tranquilo a la vez.

Las cosas que dijo antes, todas las cosas que han vivido, las veces que podía sentir su corazón saliendo de su pecho no eran una simple casualidad, estaba convencido de alguna forma que era algo mas.

—Si yo me quedo... quiero que me prometas que te quedaras conmigo. ¿Que dices tú ante mi mas grande deseo? —Daniel colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Chris, acariciándola suavemente en espera de una respuesta, no de Próspero, si no de Chris.

—Estaré contigo y planeo estarlo ante incendios y tormentas, en el dolor y calma porque tu ya has hecho lo mismo Daniel, será un placer para mi cumplir tu deseo.

Daniel dejándose llevar por el momento tan emocional unió sus labios con los de Chris en un pequeño beso lleno de torpeza y tantos sentimientos colisionando a la vez dentro de cada uno, de cierta forma estaban en llamadas.

Pero el beso fue tan solo un momento fugaz a resultado de los impulsos de ambos, pero eso no evitaba que este haya sido correspondido, como forma de cerrar su promesa de siempre mantenerse juntos.

—Tal vez... deberías ayudarme a practicar la escena de nuevo, eres de bastante ayuda. 

—¿Lo crees? —Daniel parecía halagado, en parte le gustaba saber que podía ser de ayuda, también le gustaba pasar tiempo con Chris así que no estaba tan mal —Solo que esta vez trata de seguir tus lineas.

—Mentiría si te digo que eso fue improvisado, Ariel

—¿Que? ¡No es justo! 

—Tranquilo, aún hay par de semanas y muchas cosas por delante ¿Que dices? 

—Estoy contigo, cumpliré tu deseo.

**Author's Note:**

> No me linchen, esa escena se me hizo hermosa.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado or whatever, siganme en twitter por si quieren saber mas sobre futuros fics o demas @_brooklynbabyyy
> 
> Al que esta leyendo esto, gracias por llegar hasta aqui, tamo


End file.
